OkiKagu Week 2018
by Sabichu
Summary: Compilation of OkiKagu prompts for 2018, mostly drabble.
1. Red

OkiKagu Week 2018

 **Prompt 1** : Red

 **Author's Notes** : Drabbles because school, work, and everything in life is complicated. Most likely I will not post daily, but I'll try to get it done.

* * *

Kagura thought she would never see the day when Sougo's hair would be the same color as hers.

It wasn't the exact color, but the sight got to her.

She attempted to touch it, only her hand to be slapped away.

"I said I was fine. Leave it alone." He sighed, stammering onto the chair.

"But you're not! Let me see it!" She forced her way on to him, holding his face with both hands.

He fidgeted until Kagura applied pressure to his cheek, knowing she'd break his skull if he didn't cooperate.

The cut was deep.

The blow shaved away half of his eyebrow and bangs, dying a quarter of his blond hair to a dark red.

"I told you, I—" He looked up seeing the melancholy written all over her face. He softened a little, pulling her in to embrace.

Kagura clutched his vest holding back tears, "You idiot."


	2. Unrequited Love

OkiKagu Week 2018

 **Prompt 2:** Unrequited Love

 **Author's Notes:** Wow, I am a mess. Maybe I should proof read my work more often.

This year's challenge is all drabbles. I don't have enough time anymore. However, I do encourage you to read my other work, of course, they're a work in progress.

 **Spoilers** : You must be updated with the manga to get most of this short fic.

* * *

" _That guy definitely likes me, how annoying."_

I pretended not to hear it.

It's not true anyway. I'm not gonna give her the satisfaction if I react to it.

She's just some freakishly strong alien girl. Whatever.

 **.**

" _Does it look like I'm just taking my dog out for a walk?! You're an idiot, a big idiot!"_

That hurt.

Maybe I shouldn't have said to her that she hurt my feelings. She probably thinks I'm a wussy now, I can't let my guard down.

 **.**

That brat is mine to beat up.

No one else can fight her, except me. That jerk should know better.

This mission is kinda fun, she's on my team but I can still mess her up a little right?

…

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER?!

SHE BROKE MY LEG. **SHE BROKE MY LEG.**

" _Gin-chan always said, an eye for an eye."_

She's not someone to mess around with… God damnit my leg!

 **.**

" _You don't cut someone down by mistake. I think you're too smart to let that happen."_

She called me an idiot before, now she said I was too smart? Was that a compliment?

Whatever, I don't need her on my case about Rokkaku.

Great, now we're tied up as hostages…

 **.**

China Girl really can't be sick, there is no way she's dying. We haven't even settled the score yet.

She's…

Bullshit, she's faking it.

How dare she make me have sad feelings for her?!

She's gonna pay.

 **.**

God, it sucks to be homeless.

I'll follow Kondo wherever he leads, even if it means leaving Edo.

When I come back, I'll be stronger than her.

She and I still have a score to settle.

 **.**

I only got to see her a little bit to end the war. But I still didn't get a chance to fight her.

She got in between me her stupid ass brother.

She's leaving Edo this time to help find a cure for her dog. I wouldn't have minded if I tagged along. I haven't explored space myself.

She'll come back, I know she will. She wouldn't abandon the Boss and Four-Eyes just like that.

 **.**

I gotta pick up a special package huh?

Who is this little girl?

Kanna?

Kagura has a daughter? No way…

Is her father…. Can't be… There's no way the Boss…

" _I HAVE NO FATHER!"_

This is really starting to irritate me. I know it's her.

Why can't she admit she's hiding under that child appearance?

…There she is.

Welcome back.

She's feisty as ever.

She still thinks I'm irritating huh?

 **.**

Is it really that obvious?

I really don't like her like that.

She's someone I can fight on par with. I haven't met any other person like that in my entire life.

She still is looking to be with the Boss and Shinpachi…

Even if she never notices, just sparring with her is worth it. Knowing she's grown into a stronger person is worth it.

…It's probably best we focus on the enemy.

She'll never notice.

One day, she'll notice.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : I skipped a whole bunch of other OkiKagu moments to keep it short. But, shows you that there are so many moments of them together that they're really meant to be.


	3. Routine

OkiKagu Week 2018

 **Prompt 3:** Routine

 **Author's Notes:** PG-13, Limey?

Drabble, drabble, drabble.

* * *

It was every Tuesday after 7PM at the love motel about 5km from their respective work places. Sometimes, when Okita had a weekend off it would be an endless marathon.

Room 312.

Okita would be the first to arrive to the room, lounging on the sofa with his uniform half way undone.

Kagura would always be late making the excuse that her own work kept her up.

He would complain, and she would refute as she undressed.

Arguments would get loud and turn into soft moans.

Kisses on the mouth weren't allowed. Kagura wanted it to be her first to be special. Everything else was free for the taking.

Okita didn't care, all he wanted was sex. He was fine without the kisses on the mouth. Though, he loved kissing her other lips to make her toes curl.

Kagura was in it mostly for curiosity.

She fought aliens and other monsters, however, the male anatomy was puzzling to her. She was too embarrassed to ask her father, and when the subject of sex came up with Gintoki he pretended to hear nothing and shut her up with more food. Shinpachi was a forever a virgin, so no luck there.

The subject came up after a sparring session at the park. Taking a water break, Kagura blurted the topic, rambling it was not fair that she was not formally educated about it and didn't have anyone else to talk about it. Okita coolly offered to answer all her questions, even use himself has a demonstration, and suggested that they use each other for practice.

Initially, she was thrilled to learn, now it became an unhealthy, empty habit. Her libido was through the roof and Okita was happy to oblige her cravings. However, in her heart, it felt like something was missing…


	4. Cosplay

OkiKagu Week 2018

 **Prompt 4:** Cosplay

"Excellent! Turn around!" The photographer demanded.

Sougo and Kagura walked into the crowd to cosplayers near the convention center.

"Wow, there are so many people here." Kagura was in awe. "Ahh! There are so many cosplayers here! One of them is Pikachu!"

"Too many people who have too much time in their hands pretending to be someone else." Sougo scoffed, "Let's just pick up this thing up and get going, I don't like being around these fre—"

Another person in a Shinsengumi uniform bumped into him. "Yo, watch where you're going."

They looked at each other intensely. Sougo more bewildered than the other person.

"Nice cosplay, you really do look like him." She broke out of her character, walking along her way.

"C-Cosplay… Who said I was cosplaying?" The real Sougo Okita asked himself.

A girl came behind screaming, hugging his waist, "You look so good, do you have a Kagura or Hijikata cosplaying with you?" The girl had very familiar ox tails on the side of her head with red hair. She saw Kagura next to him. "Ohh! You do, congratulations on your cosplay, it looks great!"

Both watched her run away to another group.

"Hurry up and let's go down this street." Sougo picked up his pace going south.

The direction they chose was probably the wrong move.

At least 80 people were all impersonating all the people Kagura and Sougo knew. There were many more Gintokis and Hijikatas in one group alone.

"Gintama cosplay group" sign was displayed above their heads.

This was probably the most awkward moments of their life.

"Pfft, she has the wrong umbrella color." Kagura cosplayer gossiped to her friend cosplaying as Tae.

The real Kagura's eye twitched.

There was nothing more irritating when people don't believe you when you are not cosplaying.


	5. Death

OkiKagu Week 2018

 **Prompt 5:** Death

* * *

"Where am I?" Kagura woke up from what felt like a dream. It was dark, but her body was glowing.

"Yo."

It could be only one person that would greet someone with a crass tone.

A pop followed right after.

It was the sadist. Dressed in a black robe, chewing bubble gum, and holding a scythe.

"What am I doing here? Where are we?" Kagura trying to get a better understanding of things.

Everything was still dark.

"You're dead." Sougo continued to pop his gum.

"…What." She deadpanned. She felt her chest was empty. Looking down, she saw a broken chain link at the center of her body.

"Yeah, you ate a bad crab leg." Sougo nonchalantly explained, still chewing his gum.

"If I'm dead, why the hell are you here?!"

"I am a death reaper for the day. Not bad for overtime."

"Aren't you supposed to be working, stupid officer?!" Kagura pointed an angry finger to him.

"Watch the profanity! Is this how to treat the person that's guiding you to the next world?" He smirked.

"Gahh, get me out of here!" Kagura started to run away from him.

She thought she could get far away from him hoping she'd escape. However, she ended up running past him. Again…again...and…again.

By the third lap, he grew tired of her not realizing she was stuck in an endless loop.

He yawned putting his headphones on wondering when his shift would be over and hoping he'd can catch some shut eye before the next Shinsengumi meeting.


End file.
